


Just a Moment

by acari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Derek can't have nice things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acari/pseuds/acari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no place for gentle people in his life. Coda for 3x06  - "Motel California".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

It’s still dark outside, the moon hidden behind gray clouds when he stirs. It's the first time in years that he wakes without the sick, cloying taste of terror at the back of his throat. His mind is clear and he feels rested. She's quiet and still beside him, curled on her side as she presses her nose against his shoulder, every exhalation a soft caress against his skin. Her face is half-obscured by her tousled hair and there are mascara smudges on her cheek. She looks beautiful. He doesn't quite remember how he ended up at the school, at her car - he didn't go looking for her, did he? - but he doesn't regret it, doesn't regret this.

But he should. She's kind and gentle… and not for him. She can't be in his life. There's no place for gentle people in his life. Gentle gets you killed.

He'll wake her in a moment, tell her to get her things and leave - it's been nice but that's all it was. He just has to be enough of an asshole and make her believe it. He's good at it. He had years of practice. She murmurs something in her sleep and buries closer. Derek lets her. He strokes a hand over her hair and watches her sleep.

In a moment. He'll wake her in a moment.


End file.
